totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Adventures of Cobra Man
After being bitten by a snake, Michael develops super powers. Followed by his sidekick Mounzer aka Frog Lad, Michael has to defeat an evil source. Characters Michael (Cobra Man) Mounzer (Frog Lad) Donald Crane (The Wonderful Wozard) Maria Panama Billy Badonka Gary Richmond Samantha Crane Story “I am not an average teenager.” Michael narrated. “If someone told you my life was a happy little story, somebody lied. Like most stories, this one is about a girl. The problem is, I have no idea which girl. There’s Maria, my friend since first grade. And then Panama, the hottest girl I’ve ever met. Then finally, there’s Samantha, the smartest girl in my class. Not to mention, her dad is a billionaire. So here’s my story.” Michael sat in his class, listening to the teacher at the front of the class. “Samantha, what is the capital of Australia?” the teacher asked. “Canberra.” Samantha responded. Michael stared at Samantha lovingly. “Michael.” the teacher said. “Who planned the design of Canberra?” “Samantha.” Michael said, still in a daze. Everyone laughed. “No, it was Walter Burley Griffin.” the teacher said. Michael looked embarrassed. “Don’t forget students, our trip to the Houston Zoo is tomorrow” the teacher said. The bell rang and everyone ran out of class. Mounzer walked up to Michael. “Samantha, really?” Mounzer asked. “I was distracted.” Michael said defensively. Then, a beautiful girl with long, black hair walked up. “I see you’re into Samantha.” the girl said. “No.” Michael said. “I’m not into her. I was talking about Samantha Brown. You know, the host of those Travel Channel shows?” “You thought she planned Canberra?” the girl asked. Michael was silent for a second. “Yes…” “Whatever.” the girl said. “I have to go. See ya.” “Bye, Panama.” Michael shouted after her. “So, are you taking Samantha or Panama to the dance?” Mounzer asked. “I have no idea.” Michael said. Meanwhile, two men were talking in a Richmond Tech testing lab. “These are very great inventions Gary, but I want to see what I came here for.” the man said. “Of course, Mr. Rodriguez.” Gary Richmond said. “Donald!” Donald Crane walked up to the two men. “Mr. Rodriguez, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Donald Crane said as he shook Mr. Rodriguez’s hand. “Mr. Rodriguez wants to see the power enhancer you promised.” Gary Richmond said. There was a long pause. “I haven’t finished it yet.” Donald Crane said. Gary Richmond groaned. Mr. Rodriguez turned toward Gary Richmond. “You said the power enhancer would be ready today.” Mr. Rodriguez said. “I know, I’m sorry.” Gary Richmond said. “How much longer will you be in Houston?” “I’m leaving the morning after tomorrow.” Mr. Rodriguez said. “Come by tomorrow.” Gary Richmond said. “I promise you’ll see the power enhancer.” “Fine. Seven o’ clock tomorrow, I better see the power enhancer, or my company will no longer sponsor Richmond Tech.” Mr. Rodriguez said. He walked off. Gary turned toward Donald. “Donald, what happened to the power enhancer?” Richmond asked angrily. “I got distracted.” Donald said. “I started designing this.” Donald took out a headband that is connected to a wand-shaped device. “This is the Richwand.” Donald said. “What does it do?” Gary asked. Donald put the headband around his head. He pointed the Richwand at a chair. A laser shoots out of the Richwand and levitates the chair. “I can control and move things around with my mind.” Donald said. “Do you have your research on the power enhancer?” Gary asked. “Yeah.” Donald said. “Bring it to the lab tomorrow morning.” Gary said. “We need to finish the power enhancer.” The next day, Michael’s class was at the zoo. “Everyone take a partner and you may explore the zoo.” the teacher said. Michael ran up to Mounzer. “Where are you going?” Michael asked. “To see the snakes.” Mounzer said. “Cool.” Michael said. “I want to talk to you.” Later, the boys looked at the snake exhibits. “So, what did you want to ask about?” Mounzer asked. “The dance.” Michael said. “Still choosing between Samantha and Panama?” Mounzer asked. “Actually, I was thinking about taking Maria.” Michael said. “What?!” Mounzer exclaimed. Meanwhile, a tour guide was giving a tour. “This snake is part of an experiment.” the tour guide pointed out. “It has been injected with a special serum that shifts its DNA.” The tour walked away. Suddenly, the snake slipped through a hole in its cage. “You can’t take Maria.” Mounzer said. “It will ruin your friendship.” “I know.” Michael said. “All three girls are awesome. God, send me a sign.” Suddenly, the snake bit Michael and he fainted. Meanwhile, Gary and Donald worked in the lab. Donald used a dropper to insert a liquid into a pill. Donald picked up the pill. “This is it.” Donald said. “The power enhancer.” “Let’s test it first.” Richmond said. “We only have one and we don’t have anyone to test it on.” Donald said. “Well, how are we going to show it if you eat it?” Gary asked. “The affects don’t wear off for six hours.” Donald explained. “I’ll have enough time to show off my newfound skills to Mr. Rodriguez.” “This is mad!” Gary said. “You can’t just eat it. It’s a prototype.” “We all need to take risks.” Donald said. He swallowed the pill. Suddenly, he blanked out. “Donald!” Gary shouted. Gary kneeled next to Donald. Suddenly, Donald woke up and strangled Gary. “Donald.” Gary managed to say. Donald threw Gary through a glass wall. Donald looked around. He took a mask, a hoverboard, and the Richwand. “I’m bigger than this.” Donald said. “First, Richmond Tech. Then, the world!” Donald covered his face with the mask and hopped on the hoverboard. He rode away. Meanwhile, Michael woke up in the hospital with Mounzer at his bedside. “What’s going on?” Michael asked. “You were bit by a snake.” Mounzer said. “How do you feel?” “Weird.” Michael said. “But in a good way. It’s like I gained twenty pounds in muscle in just a few hours.” Michael stood up. “You can’t stand up!” Mounzer said. “You’re poisoned.” “I feel fine.” Michael said. Michael jumped up in the air and did a backflip. “I feel great.” Michael said. Michael picked up an apple, threw it in the air, and took a bite out of it. Suddenly, the apple died. “I just took a bite of this apple and it died.” Michael said. “That’s freaky.” Mounzer said. Michael spit on the floor. Suddenly, the floor dissolved. “Venom.” Michael said. “Snake venom.” Michael stuck out his tongue. Suddenly, it launched across the room and stuck to the wall. “Phh…wewd.” Michael said with his tongue still stuck to the wall. Michael’s tongue came back. “That snake must have given you powers.” Mounzer guessed. “Yeah.” Michael said. “The power to spit acid and to stick my tongue across a football field.” “You could do a lot with these powers.” Mounzer said. “Yeah.” Michael said. “I could be a superhero! And you could be my sidekick.” “I can’t be a sidekick.” Mounzer said. “I don’t have powers.” “You have the power of inventing.” Michael said. “Okay.” Mounzer said. “What should I be?” “A frog.” Michael said. “You’d have the power to leap long distances and to stick to walls.” “I can do that.” Mounzer said. “Well.” Michael said. “It won’t be hard getting a date for the dance now.” “Wait!” Mounzer yelled. “You can’t tell anyone about your powers. The bad guys may hurt your loved ones.” “What bad guys?” Michael asked. Meanwhile, two employees lead Mr. Rodriguez into a room that they found destroyed. They rushed over to Gary Richmond. “Who did this?” Mr. Rodriguez asked. “I don’t remember.” Gary managed to say. “Where’s Donald Crane?” “I don’t know.” Mr. Rodriguez said. “He was with me in the lab.” Gary said. “They must have kidnapped him.” Suddenly, the masked man rode up in his hoverboard and hit Mr. Rodriguez. “It was you!” Gary yelled. The masked man used the Richwand and threw Mr. Rodriguez out the window. “How do you like the power enhancer?” the masked man asked. “Impressive, huh? Why would I share this with the world when I can keep the power to myself?” The masked man flew away. Later, Michael and Maria walked together down the street. They walked by a TV store. They stopped to watch a news report. “In recent news,” the announcer said. “a masked man attacked Richmond Tech today. Killing Mr. Rodriguez and injuring Gary Richmond, the man uses a wand-like weapon to levitate and move his victims. The media has been calling him The Wonderful Wozard.” “Wow.” Maria said. “What a lame name!” Suddenly, there was a scream. “Panama!” Michael yelled. Michael saw her being cornered into an alley by gang members. “I’ll be back.” Michael said. Michael ran off. He pressed on his watch while running. Then, he tore off his shirt to reveal a C on his chest. Meanwhile, Mounzer heard a beeping on his watch. He put on a green costume with green gloves and boots. He then put a mask over his eyes. Meanwhile, Michael clung to a wall and climbed it. Once at the top, he put on his mask. He stuck out his tongue and swung over to another building. He landed on it, stuck out his tongue, and swung again. Meanwhile, Mounzer hopped through the roads of Houston. He jumped on a car and launched himself onto a building rooftop. The gang members cornered Panama. “Hand over your money, slut.” one of them said. Suddenly, Michael swung on his tongue and hit the gang member in the head with his feet. Mounzer hopped up beside him. “Who are you?” one of the gang members asked. “Cobra Man…” Michael said. “…and Frog Lad.” Mounzer continued. Cobra Man flipped on the wall and hit a gang member. One of the gang members tried to kick Cobra Man, but he grabbed his leg and hit another gang member with him. Frog Lad grabbed two heads and banged them together. Frog Lad stuck to the wall and launched himself at another gang member “Piece of cake.” Cobra Man said. “Who are you?” Panama asked Cobra Man. “I told you.” Cobra Man said. “I’m Cobra Man.” “No, but ‘’who’’ are you?” Panama asked. “You’ll have to find that one out on your own.” Cobra Man said. Cobra Man shot his tongue out and swung through the streets of Houston. Frog Lad leaped after him. Cobra Man hid in an alley. He took off his mask and put his clothes back on over his costume. He walked out next to Maria. “Where did you go?” Maria asked. “Oh.” Michael said. “There was an emergency, but some costumed dude saved the day.” “Really?” Maria asked. “Like a superhero?” “Yeah.” Michael said. “He could stick out his tongue really far and he could spit venom. He also had some pretty nice biceps.” Maria stared at him awkwardly. “Not that I’m attracted to him.” Michael said defensively. “I was just saying he was strong. Not that his biceps were attractive. I mean I’m sure he’s an attractive guy, but not in that way.” “What was his name?” Maria asked. “He said his name was Cobra Man.” Michael said. “Well then,” Maria said jokingly. “I won’t tell anyone about your crush on Cobra Man.” “Shut up!” Michael said in a friendly tone. Later, Cobra Man was swinging over a car chase. Frog Lad leaped next to him. The police shot at the bandits, but didn’t hit anyone. Cobra Man spit venom at the bandits’ wheel. The car stopped. The bandits got out and ran inside a building. Frog Lad leaped into the building and Cobra Man swung in. “Where did they go?” Frog Lad asked. “They’re in here.” Cobra Man said. Suddenly, a fist swung at Cobra Man, but he ducked and grabbed the fist. He threw the bandit out the window. The other two swung at him, but he dodged, jumped up, and kicked them. “We should probably get home now.” Frog Lad said. “I’m tired.” “Crime never sleeps,” Cobra Man said. “and neither does justice.” “Come on!” Frog Lad yelled. “What else bad could happen in Houston overnight?” Suddenly, The Wonderful Wozard rode into the building on his hoverboard and used the Richwand to stop the duo from escaping. “Cobra Man and Frog Lad.” The Wozard said. “I hear you two are the good-doers now.” “You’re the Wonderful Wozard!” Frog Lad said. “You nearly killed Gary Richmond.” “Gary Richmond is a fool!” The Wozard shouted. “He has all the power in the world, yet he splits evenly among the citizens of this horrible Earth!” “So, are you going to kill us?” Cobra Man asked. “I could.” The Wonderful Wozard said. “But I’m going to give you a choice. Don’t ever show your face here again or I’ll kill you.” The Wonderful Wozard dropped them and rode away. Later, Michael walked up to Samantha. “They haven’t found your dad yet?” Michael asked. “No.” Samantha said. “I heard Cobra Man saw The Wozard last night. I pray that Cobra Man finds him.” “I’m sure he will.” Michael said. Later, Maria was walking down the street. Suddenly, The Wonderful Wozard rode up and grabbed Maria. “Help!” Maria yelled. “No one can save you!” The Wozard said. “Cobra Man!” Maria yelled. “Cobra Man’s gone now.” The Wozard said. “He left town.” The Wonderful Wozard laughed manically. Later, Michael sat with Mounzer. “Do you think we shouldn’t be Cobra Man and Frog Lad again?” Michael asked. “I don’t know.” Mounzer said. “You asked for a sign and you got one. I don’t think we should pass it by.” “How does having snake powers help me get a date for the dance?” Michael asked as he turned on the television. “Breaking News!” the reporter said. “The Wonderful Wozard has captured Billy Badonka and a girl identified as Maria Galvez and tied them inside Billy Badonka’s Chocolate Factory.” “It’s another sign!” Mounzer said. “We go save Maria and you ask her to the dance.” Michael thought for a moment. “Let’s do it!” Michael said. They changed into their costumes and ran off. Meanwhile, The Wonderful Wozard hovered next to a tied up Maria. They were in a colorful factory with a chocolate river and licorice trees. “How are you, girl?” he asked. “Horrible.” Maria said. “You’ll see. Cobra Man will come and kick your ass!” “We’ll just see about that.” The Wozard said. “You have to let me go.” Billy Badonka said. “You can’t tie me up in my own factory!” “Sure I can.” The Wozard said. “I have all the power in the world.” The Wozard lifted up his mask and took a pill. Meanwhile, Cobra Man and Frog Lad hid behind a cotton candy bush. “We have surprise on our side.” Cobra Man said. “I’ll sneak up behind him and knock him out with this.” Cobra Man lifted up a giant candy cane. Cobra Man snuck up quietly behind the Wonderful Wozard. Maria noticed this and smiled. Cobra Man lifted up the candy cane. Just as he started to bring it down, the Wozard turned around and hit him into the chocolate river. Frog Lad leaped out and swung at the Wozard. He dodged and grabbed Frog Lad’s fist. Cobra Man got out of the chocolate. “I thought you two left!” the Wozard said. “We’ll never leave people in need!” Cobra Man shouted. The Wonderful Wozard threw Frog Lad at the wall. Cobra Man swung over and kicked the Wozard over. The Wozard pointed his Richwand at Cobra Man and stopped him. He threw Cobra Man at the ground, then picked him up, then threw him at the ground again. Cobra Man stuck his tongue out on the Wozard’s face. He smashed the Wozard against the ground. Then, he started beating the Wozard with his tongue. Cobra Man got up and spit venom at the Wozard. The Wozard jumped on his hoverboared and dodged the venom. The Wozard rode up, spun around on his hoverboard, and hit Cobra Man in the face. Cobra Man hit the Wozard off his hoverboard. The Wozard steamed with rage. Suddenly, the tip of the Richwand glowed red. “Frog Lad!” Cobra Man yelled. “Take Badonka and get out of here!” Frog Lad grabbed Billy and leaped out of the building. “Maria!” Cobra Man yelled. Cobra Man grabbed Maria stuck his tongue out. The Richwand flashed a giant red light. The building exploded and fell down. Cobra Man swung out from the building, carrying Maria. He landed next to Billy. "My factory!" Billy yelled. "How dare you!" "Hey!" Cobra Man yelled. "I didn't blow it up! You're lucky I saved your life!" "Cops!" Billy yelled. Cobra Man started to run, but Maria grabbed onto his shoulder. "Wait!" Maria yelled. "I wanted to thank you for saving my life." "At least someone appreciates it." Cobra Man said. He turned to run again, but Maria stopped him. "Wait!" Maria said. "Your voice sounds familiar." Michael tried to make his voice deeper. "Probably a coincidence." Maria started to lift his mask. Cobra Man grabbed her arm. She continued to lift it, but only revealed his mouth. She moved her lips closer to his. And they kissed. Later, Michael read the newspaper headline to Maria and Mounzer. “Cobra Man Blows Up Badonka Chocolate Factory” “Everyone probably hates me now.” Michael said. “Him. I meant to say him.” “That’s a lie!” Maria shouted. “I was there.” “Really?” Michael asked. “Yeah.” Maria said smiling. “Look at the article at the bottom right hand corner.” Michel and Mounzer looked down to see a picture of Maria and Cobra Man kissing. “Whoa.” Mounzer said. Mounzer looked at Michael. “You kissed her?!” Mounzer exclaimed. “No!” Michael said. “Cobra Man kissed her.” “Oh.” Mounzer said realizing his mistake. “Right.” “I hope I can find out who it is so I can ask them to the dance.” Maria said. “Actually, Michael wanted to talk to you about that.” Mounzer said. “No, I didn’t.” Michael said. “I’m going to go ask around.” Maria said. Maria ran off. “Why didn’t you tell her?” Mounzer asked. “You would have totally scored her for the dance.” “I don’t want to tell her.” Michael said. “She’ll think it’s weird that I kissed her.” “Why do you keep ignoring the signs?” Mounzer asked. “After this past week, I’ve learned to not trust signs.” Michael said. “It was a sign that I got these stupid powers and a sign caused me to almost get killed in a chocolate factory. And now, everyone hates me.” Fine.” Mounzer said. “Are you going to ask Panama or Samantha?” “Samantha’s sad so I could catch her on the rebound, but if she’s depressed it’ll be too soon.” Michael explained. “Panama just seems easier.” Michael saw Panama and started walking up to her. He noticed a gargoyle about to crash on her. He quickly put on the mask and costume. He swung and caught her just before the rock crashed on her. “Wow.” Panama said. “You saved me again. You’re incredible!” “I know.” Cobra Man said. “I need to know who you are.” Panama said. “Maybe you’ll recognize my lips.” Cobra Man said. He lifted up his mask to reveal his mouth and he kissed Panama. All the kids, including Maria, walked up to witness this. Maria turned around crying. Later, the Wozard looked at a newspaper with a picture of Cobra Man and Panama. “Two girls in one week.” the Wozard said. “He’s a ladies’ man, I’ll give him that. Maybe I can use that against him.” Meanwhile, Mounzer talked to Michael. “Why did you kiss Panama?” Mounzer asked. “I wasn’t going with Maria.” Michael said. “I figured I’d just kiss her.” “That’s fine as Michael.” Mounzer said. “Not Cobra Man. Now you look like a cheater. You’re like Tiger Woods or Jesse James. Plus, you broke Maria’s heart.” “I didn’t mean to.” Michael said. “Plus Tiger Woods did like a hundred women. I only have three.” “Breaking news!” the reporter on the TV shouted. “The Wozard has kidnapped the same victim, Maria, plus a new girl named Panama. He is hanging them over a bridge.” “This is another sign!” Mounzer yelled. “Why do you think everything is a sign?!” Michael asked. “Because everything happens for a reason.” Mounzer said. “You were meant to go save Maria, apologize, reveal yourself, take her to the dance, and fall in love.” “What if I was meant to fall in love with Panama? Or Samantha?” Michael asked. “Just because everything’s a sign, doesn’t mean that everything is set in stone!” “You have to follow your heart.” Mounzer said. Michael put his mask on and revealed his costume under his clothes. Meanwhile, the cops pulled up and surrounded the bridge. The Wonderful Wozard used the Richwand to throw the cop cars into the water. “Where’s Cobra Man?” The Wozard shouted. “Don’t even mention that two-timer!” Maria shouted. “I’d rather die than have him save me.” “I can arrange that.” The Wozard said. Suddenly, Cobra Man swung up on his tongue. “Cobra Man!” The Wozard shouted. “So nice of you to join us!” “Don’t drop them!” Cobra Man yelled. The Wozard dropped the two girls. “Oops.” The Wozard said mockingly. “Which one do you save?” Cobra Man swung toward Maria and grabbed her. “You saved me?” Maria asked curiously. “You’re the one I like.” Cobra Man said. “I should have never kissed Panama.” “Speaking of which, shouldn’t you save her too?” Maria asked. “Right!” Cobra Man said. He swung toward Panama and caught her just before she landed in the water. Everyone on the bridge cheered. Suddenly, Cobra Man and the girls got caught in the tractor beam of the Richwand. “You’re dead meat!” The Wozard yelled. Suddenly, someone grabbed The Wonderful Wozard and smashed him into the ground. The tractor beam let them go. They looked up to see that Frog Lad had saved them. “Nice work, Frog Lad!” Cobra Man shouted. Frog Lad gave a salute. He was surprisingly knocked off the bridge. “I’m sick playing games!” The Wozard shouted. Cobra Man put the girls safely on the bridge. “Ditto.” Cobra Man said. The Richwand lit up red. “RUN!” Cobra Man shouted. The bridge exploded. The civilians ran up the side of the bridge and made it to flat land. Maria, Panama, Frog Lad, Cobra Man, and The Wozard hung on tight. Maria and Panama started slipping. Cobra Man grabbed them. “I’m going to throw you up to Frog Lad!” Cobra Man shouted. “Who’s that?” Panama asked. “Me!” Frog Lad shouted angrily. Cobra Man threw Panama up to Frog Lad and he caught her. The Wozard rode up on his hoverboard. Cobra Man threw Maria just as The Wozard smashed Cobra Man’s face into the bridge. Frog Lad hopped off the bridge with the two girls. Cobra Man took the Richwand and stabbed it into the bridge. “Uh-oh.” The Wozard said, just before he and Cobra Man were blown up and forced underwater. The bridge fell on top of them. Cobra Man grabbed The Wozard underwater and started to choke him. The Wozard struggled to breathe, but couldn’t. Finally, he stopped breathing. Cobra Man took The Wozard up to the surface. Cobra Man took his mask off to breathe better. After catching his breath, he took off the Wozard’s mask to reveal Donald Crane. Michael was stunned. “Donald Crane.” Michael said to himself. “President of Richmond Tech.” He picked up the body and swung away. Later, Cobra Man laid Donald Crane down on his own couch. Suddenly, Samantha walked in. “Cobra Man?” Samantha asked curiously. She stared from him to her father’s dead body. “What happened?” she asked. “I killed him.” Cobra Man said. “But I had to.” “You killed him?!” Samantha shouted. “You don’t understand.” Cobra Man said. She pulled out a knife and ran at him. He swung out of the room with his tongue. Later, Michael and Mounzer stood together at the dance, which took place outside. “So out of those three girls, you didn’t ask one out?” Mounzer asked. “Yeah.” Michael said sadly. “Some sign, huh?” “It might not be for nothing.” Mounzer said. “You kissed Maria. If you tell her you’re Cobra Man, she’s bound to like you.” Michael looked over at Maria, talking happily to her friends. He figured they were talking about her kiss with Cobra Man. He wondered if she was thinking about her near-death experience at all. “I can’t.” Michael said. “If my enemies knew she liked me, she’d be an easy target.” “We have no enemies right now.” Mounzer said. “You killed our only one.” “Yeah.” Michael said. “But you never know.” “I can suck out the venom from your body.” Mounzer said. “And then keep it in my lab in case we need your powers again.” “Sounds good to me.” Michael said. “This costume itches under my clothes.” Later, a news reporter talked on TV. “Although the facts are unknown,” the announcer said. “sources say that Cobra Man killed The Wonderful Wozard and the city is safe once again. Sadly, Donald Crane’s body was found dead on his bed. Although, some people say that the Wozard killed Crane as a victim, Samantha Crane claims that Cobra Man was the murderer. In other news, at last night meteor shower, some scientists say one of the meteors contained an alien symbiote. They have kept this as part of a special research project, they call Project Rancor.” Category:Fanfictions Starring Michael Category:Radical Fanfictions Category:Noncompetition stories